my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Grojband
Storyline TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN 03 (Heard once in "Ahead of Our Own Tone.") * H-B WOBBLE, CARTOON - METAL SHEET WARBLE (Heard once in "Grin Reaper.") * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 (Heard once in "Indie Road Rager.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801/Hollywoodedge, Hawk Screech Single AT082901 (Heard once in "For Hat and Country.") * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 (Heard once in "Saxquatch.") * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (Heard once in "Kon-Fusion.") * Hollywoodedge, Bubble Pop CRT049201 (Heard once in "Smash-Up-Terby" for hearts that Trina made after Mina complimented her hair.) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 * Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041701 (Heard once in "Smash-Up Terby.") * Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041702 (Heard once in "Space Jammin.") * Hollywoodedge, Chickens Clucks Farm AT084301 (Heard once in "Wish Upon a Jug.") * Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Bird Followe CRT041202 (Pluck heard once in "It's in the Card.") * Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 (Heard once in "Pox 'n Roll.") * Hollywoodedge, Electricity Arcing 1 PE200101 (Heard briefly once in "That's My Jam.") * Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102/Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM (Heard once in "It's in the Card!.") * Hollywoodedge, Gto Mix Revs Peel Out PE074101 (Heard once in "Soulin' Down the Road.") * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 (Heard once in "Indie Road Rager.") * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Thick Splat CRT052404 (The last part of the sound is heard once in "Super Zeroes.") * Hollywoodedge, Highpitched Electr CRT035801 (Heard once in "Smash Up-Terby.") * Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030403 (Heard once in "Monster of Rock.") * Hollywoodedge, Hub Cap Falls On Aspha PE077701 (Heard once in "All You Need is Cake" when Mina Beff was hiding in the trash can.) * Hollywoodedge, Owl Great Horned Hoot AT083001 (Heard once in "Dance of the Dead.") * Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 1 Sharp PE100101 (Heard one in "Dueling Buttons.") * Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 (Heard once in "That's My Jam.") * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard once in "Curse of the Metrognome.") * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 (Heard once in "Saxquatch.") * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 (Heard for characters, namely Mina Beff.) * Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 4 Tw PE207801 (Heard once in "Pox 'n Roll.") * Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086301 (Heard once in "One Plant Band.") * Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 (Heard once in "Monster of Rock.") * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 (Heard once in "Girl Fest.") * Hollywoodedge, Slap 1 PE104201 (Heard once in "A Knight to Remember", as Mina covered her ears after Corey played his guitar.) * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 (Heard once in "Creep-Away Camp.") * Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 (Heard once in "Queen Bee" and "Curse of the Metrognome.") * Hollywoodedge, Swish Scratch CRT054901 (Heard once in "Pox 'n Roll.") * Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (Heard once in "For Hat and Country" for Mina bouncing.) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Smash Up-Terby.") * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Used anywhere within Mina. This sound is used in most episodes, for a character's eye blinking.) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING (Heard once in "Love in a Nethervator.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 (Heard once in "No Strings Attached.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03/Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - PAT'S BILP (Heard once in "Smash-Up Terby.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK/Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 (Heard once in a different pitch in "Monster of Rock"; this variant can also be heard in Crash Tag Team Racing.) * Sound Ideas, BOOK - TURN THREE PAGES (Heard once in "Ahead of Our Own Tone.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEWS HARP BOING (Heard once in "Kon-Fusion.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 02 (Heard once in "Rockercize.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 02 (Heard once in "Monster of Rock.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SQUEAKY SCREW 01 (Heard once in "Pox 'n Roll" and "War and Peaceville.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - RISING SAW BLADE TWANG (Heard once in "A Knight to Remember.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - SHORT 03 (Heard once in "Love in a Nethervator.") * Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Zoohouse Rock.") * Sound Ideas, GOAT - SINGLE GOAT CALLING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Queen Bee". Oddly enough, they were used on bees, mainly to accent the bees buzzing against Mina.) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT (Heard once in "It's in the Card" when Mina looked outside Trina's window while she was getting hit, which was when that sound effect was heard.) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - GEDUNK (Heard once in "That's My Jam.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN/Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 2 SS016402 (Heard once in "It's in the Card" when Mina looked outside Trina's window while she was getting hit.) * Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 (Heard once in "Group Hug", "Who Are You?" and "One Plant Band.") * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POKE - BIG POKE (Heard once in "Rock the House.") * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, PLUCK - GOOD PLUCK * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP (Heard once in "Six Strings of Evil.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP OUT 01 (Heard once in "Soulin' Down the Road" and "That's My Jam.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 (Heard mainly for a character's zipping off, namely for Mina Beff.) * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SINGING SWORD (Heard once in "A Knight to Remember.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - SHORT SPLING (Heard once in "Monster of Rock.") * Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION (Heard once in "It's in the Card" when Mina looked outside Trina's window while she was getting hit.) * Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HOYT'S SQUEAKY SQUEEZE (Heard once in "Monster of Rock.") * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG (Heard once in "Helmet.") * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "Zoohouse Rock" when Mina got scared when Trina yelled at her.) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02/Sound Ideas, Weather - Lightning strike 02 (Heard once in "A-Capella Lips Now.") * Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY, SQUEAKING 01 (Heard once in "The Sniffles with Snarffles.") * Sound Ideas, WATER, DRIP - DOUG'S DRIPS, SLOW (Heard once in "Rockercize.") * Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER (Heard once in "Super Zeroes.") * Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY/Elektra Records, Factory Whistle (Heard once in "Smash Up-Terby.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZING - WHISTLE ZING * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN (Heard once in low volume in "Zoohouse Rock.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT/Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501 (Heard once in "Group Hug" and "A Knight to Remember.") Image Gallery *Grojband/Image Gallery Audio Samples External links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Gto Mix Revs Peel Out Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Cartoon Network Shows